


baby just say pretty please

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucas discovers that Maya likes having her hair pulled</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby just say pretty please

**Author's Note:**

> read on tumblr: http://pastellucaya.tumblr.com/post/133918744210/baby-just-say-pretty-please

He was gentle with her. _Always, always_ so gentle with her. But when she would take his wrist in her grip, guiding his hand to her scalp, eyebrows raised to taunt him, that’s when he couldn’t say no.

 

He could never say no to her, especially not when she made such sinful noises. So he would wrap a curl around his finger, cherishing how her golden hair felt against his skin, and pull. Just small tugs at first. Enough to guide her head to his chest or to get her attention in class.

The first time Lucas realized that Maya liked having her hair pulled, it was right after they started dating. They had been watching a movie until Maya said something like, “that shirt looks really good on you,” and climbed onto his lap. Maya’s hands found the strip of exposed skin below his shirt just as easily as and his lips found her neck.

 

The first time he had his hands fisted in her hair and heard that little gasp come from her lips, he decided it was one of his favorite things.

 

She was straddling him, her hands framing his face. They had just abandoned their shirts to the floor and Lucas was running his hands across her back, tracing the indentions of her spine with his fingertips.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

He used to say such stupid things.

 

Now he knows that Maya much prefers a kiss to her temple or a brush of their knuckles. He has learned that Maya hates ‘such cliches.’

 

“Shut up, Huckleberry. J- just kiss me,” she said. 

 

When his fingers found the elastic of her bra, Lucas ran a thumb over the stretch of fabric carefully. It was just a whisper of a suggestion. But still, Maya’s back arched into him, heightening their kiss.

 

He had never felt more in love with her than when they were like this. Alone in the quiet of her apartment, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Later, he would come to cherish these moments more fully because Maya was at her most vulnerable like this.

 

But right now, his entire attention was focused on the feeling of Maya’s chest against his and the scent of roses all around them. Neither was listening to the television in front of them. They were consumed by each other’s dimly lit figure. 

 

He let one hand travel up her spine, sweeping her hair to the side and exposing her neck. She pulled back, eyes dancing.

 

“if you give me a hickey, I’m not kissing you for a week.”

 

He laughed a little, “You love when I give you hickeys.”

 

She smiled down at him, dipping down to lick a fading hickey on his jawline.

 

“So do you,” she said.

 

His hands naturally found themselves in her hair again, and so he pulled her head back where she was kissing a line of open mouthed kisses along his jawline.

 

Thats when it happened. First it came out as a content hum.

 

But when he guided her head to one side, hands in her hair and lips seeking the skin of her neck, she moaned.

 

He stopped for a moment, fingers coming to a still. At first, he questioned if he heard her right.

 

Experimentally, Lucas pulled again; just enough to move her where he wanted her.

 

She moaned again, almost involuntarily. It was the most desperate and beautiful sound he had ever heard. Her head falling back slightly and mouth parting with the noise.

 

“That feels good.”

 

Maya said the words in a voice he had never heard before. Her chest was coming up and down with heavy breaths and she felt completely relaxed against him. His free arm came to support her against him, laying diagonally across her back.

 

Hearing those words sent Lucas’s heart racing while at the same moment melting him into the floral print of the couch.

 

His hands tugged at her hair again. This time with a little more force, tangling his fingers in her hair and cupping the back of her head.

 

“This?”

 

At that, Maya let out a breathy, “Oh.”

 

_Oh._

 

And thats how Lucas decides that sometimes its okay to be less than gentle with her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just playing around for my first gmw fanfic. idk


End file.
